Drawn To You
by WheelyJ87
Summary: Everyone we meet comes into our lives for a reason. That was certainly the case when Leah met Dean Ambrose at a club, only minutes after discovering her boyfriend with another woman. *UPDATE: Chapter 2 added!*
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE  
**  
Leah sighed in frustration as she read the text message, then dropped her phone on the table. Her boyfriend had cancelled their date for the third time that week. _Working late my ass,_ she thought bitterly.

She knew he liked the new girl at his office. With her low-cut blouses and teasingly short skirts, what's not to like?

"She's probably an airhead too," she grumbled. Big tits, tight ass, too dumb to see what kind of person he really was? No wonder he liked her.

"Perfect," she said dejectedly. Sighing again, she gazed around her townhouse. She loved her cozy little home, but right now the silence was driving her crazy. "Fuck this shit, I'm going out anyway. Why should that asshole be my killjoy?"

She quickly changed into her favorite black and purple minidress. After pulling back her long, light brown hair, putting on a bit of makeup and a spritz of white musk, she admired her reflection in the bathroom mirror and smirked. "Eat your fucking heart out, Stephen," she stated confidently.

Entering the living room, she grabbed her cell phone from the table and plunked it into her purse. Then she grabbed a pen and jotted something down on a Post-It note. As she walked out the front door, she stuck the note on the outside of the door for her boyfriend to see: "FUCK YOU STEPHEN."

Leah walked through the door of her favorite little club, Blackstar. Decently crowded, but not packed. "Perfect," she said with a smile. As she made her way past the tables to the bar, she spotted a black leather jacket.

Identical to her boyfriend's.

He sat in a booth, his hands all over another body. Rage boiled her blood as she recognized that body as the sleazy bimbo from his office.

She walked up to the table and tapped Stephen on the shoulder. He turned around to see Leah, and his face drained of color. He smiled nervously and shrugged. She returned the smile, with added iciness, and, for a split second, imagined her fist connecting with his nose. Breaking him. Humiliating him in front of his toy.

But instead, she smiled again and raised her middle finger. Then, it turned into a wave and she walked away.

Tears blurred her vision as she sat down at the bar. As determined as she was to not cry over Stephen, a few tears slipped from her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

"You alright?" she heard a man's voice ask. Opening her eyes and looking to her left, she saw a very attractive man looking at her with blue eyes.

"You don't care," she sniffled.

"Why do you think that?"

"I know it," she retorted. "I know it because it's the oldest trick in the book. Find a crying woman. Act like you're concerned. Buy her a drink. Get her to let her guard down, then take her home and fuck her. Bam, you just got lucky." She glared at him. "Well, I'm not stupid."

"Wow, who pissed you off?!"

"Fuck off."

"I was just trying to be nice! Jesus, you don't need to be such a bitch!" He started to get up.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry. I've just been having a shitty night and I took it out on you."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that couple at the table I saw you at, would it?" he asked.

 _Couple._ She cringed at that word. Especially to describe them. "You could say that," she grumbled.

"Uh-oh," he said. "Which one was yours? The blond girl who was gangbanged by makeup? Or the douche that looks like a potato?"

Leah couldn't help bursting out in a fit of giggles. "The potato," she choked out.

He laughed. "Well, I'm sorry! He's round and lumpy. You're dating a potato."

Her laughter died down. " _Were_. We were dating. Now I hope he falls into a volcano and becomes a _baked_ potato."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You're a feisty one aren't you?"

She grinned. "I'm a bitch when I need to be."

He laughed at her answer. _Okay, he's pretty cute,_ she thought. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Hoping to get lucky, are we?" he said. "Oldest trick in the book, ya know." He grinned mischievously.

"Hey, I just want to thank you properly."

"For what?"

"For brightening my mood."

He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Dean, and you're welcome."

"I'm Leah, nice to meet you." She went to shake his hand; instead he surprised her by brushing his lips over the back of her hand. Something about that sent a pleasurable shiver through her body.

"It's my pleasure," he said, raising his head to meet her gaze.

Out of the corner of her eye, Leah spotted Stephen making his way towards her. "Shit."

"What is it?" Dean asked. When she gestured to Stephen with her eyes, he gave a small smile and whispered, "Leave it to me."

Leah was confused. "What do you mean—" but was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers. She felt wave after wave of heat wash over her, and it all ended up in the same area. She wasn't sure exactly who this man was, but she wanted him. Badly.

Stephen gave a frustrated groan, and Leah could hear him stomping away. Dean broke the kiss – reluctantly, it seemed – and whispered, "I think he got the point."

Leah grinned. "You are so evil!"

Dean bowed. "I try," he stated.

"Why'd you do that for me? You didn't have to."

"Two reasons," he said. "One, I like helping people, and two… it gave me an excuse to kiss you."

"I got to give you points for honesty. And, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued." Leah could not stop staring at him. Oh, how amazing those lips felt on hers. _I wonder if he's that good with his mouth elsewhere..._

All the blood in her body rushed to her pussy. She felt the room instantly heat up at the image of his head between her naked thighs; her legs over his shoulders; gripping the sheets while yelling his name.  
 _  
_"Leah, are you okay? You're really flushed all of a sudden." Dean's voice snapped her out of her fantasy.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah… I'm okay." She winced at how high-pitched and distracted she sounded. She knew Dean didn't believe that… he wasn't an idiot.

"Okay, spill it. What's wrong?"

"Well…" She knew he could tell what she was thinking.

"Come on, out with it."

"Geez! What are you, a psychologist on speed?!" she exclaimed.

"Yooooooooooou have iss-yues!" Dean said jokingly imitating Dr. Phil.

Leah stared at him. "Never do that again."

"Come on, quit stalling," he managed to say through laughter.

She sighed. "About the kiss… I um… well…"

Before she could continue, he grabbed her and pressed his mouth fiercely to hers. Feeling her body heat up again, Leah immediately relaxed and sighed happily into the kiss.

"What about the kiss?" he asked after pulling away.

She licked her lips. "I liked it," she whispered. Dean smiled. _Oh god, that smile…_

"I knew you did," he stated with a chuckle.

"I figured as much. But… how?"

"It was hard not to notice. You were kind of obvious."

She blushed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly?" he said. "I wanted to hear you say it."

"You tease!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"You know it," he replied with a wink.  
 _  
_Leah couldn't help noticing the bulge in his pants. "Um, maybe we'd better leave," she suggested. "If we stay here we may be arrested." She gestured to his crotch.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

Leah thought for a minute. If she hooked up with him tonight, she'd be doing exactly what she snapped at him for earlier. But on the other hand, she was fully aware of what she was doing, and she wanted to do it. So that cancelled out her hypocrisy, right?

 _Oh to hell with it,_ she thought. _I don't give a damn at this point._ "Let's go to my apartment," she said. "It's walking distance."

The walk from Blackstar back to Leah's apartment was anything but awkward, which surprised Leah. She and Dean chatted nonstop; enthusiastically; flirtatiously; suggestively.

The two arrived at the apartment building and walked through the main doors. Motioning for Dean to follow her as she headed down the left hallway to her home.

With each step she took, Leah felt more and more nervous. Or was that excitement she felt? All she knew for sure was that she couldn't wait to get inside her dwelling and have this man all to herself.

They reached the front door, and Leah pulled out her keys. While unlocking the door, she noticed the Post-It note she'd left for her * _ex-boyfriend*_ had been torn off the door and lay nearby on the floor, crumpled into a ball. She smiled, a satisfactory feeling residing deep in her heart.

She opened the door and stepped inside; inviting Dean in.

As soon as the door closed, Dean pushed Leah against the wall and kissed her with every ounce of passion in him. Not caught off guard this time, she kissed him back with equal ferocity. Leah could feel his erection pressing against her thigh through his jeans, which motivated her to place a hand on the back of his neck and pull him to her, while slipping her other hand underneath his shirt.

Dean ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for access. Leah parted her lips in response, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch. She groaned into his mouth and started pulling his shirt up in an attempt to get it over his head and off his body.

 _That body. Oh god!_ Dean finished pulling off his shirt and broke the kiss to toss it aside. Leah stared in awe as she took a moment to admire his physique. Well-defined and toned; he worked out and had proof of it. She could tell her panties were soaked from excitement.

She slipped her arms out of the straps of her minidress; Dean slid the piece of clothing down her slender body. Clad only in a strapless bra and lacey black panties, Leah ran a hand over her body as if asking for feedback.

He must have read her mind. "God you're beautiful," he murmured. He kissed her briefly, then pulled back to unfasten his jeans.

As soon as his jeans were unfastened and loose, he slid them down his legs and stepped out of them.

Wearing nothing but black boxer-briefs, Dean grabbed Leah and resumed their passionate liplock. He unhooked her bra and pulled it from her body, revealing her beautiful breasts. He immediately moved his mouth to her right nipple and sucked, while his left hand massaged her other breast and his right hand freely roamed her body.

Leah moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, silently begging for more. Dean pulled back and looked at her. "Patience, love. Patience."

She groaned in frustration. She wasn't sure if she could slow down. She sure as hell didn't want to!

"Impatient are we?" he smirked. "We can't have that." He grabbed his jeans from the floor and yanked the belt free. Wrapping the strap of leather around her wrists, binding them behind her back, he whispered, "That should help," and resumed his task. He continued sucking on her breasts, moving from one to the other and back again.

When he was satisfied that both nipples were rosy and hard, he knelt down and pulled her panties down her legs. Leah stepped out of them and spread her legs. "Fuck, your pussy smells so good," Dean breathed. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive clit a few times, then closed his lips around it and began assaulting it with his mouth.

Leah was in ecstasy and incapable of coherent thought. Sweat poured down her body, her legs wobbled, her breathing now ragged gasps of pleasure.

She moaned loudly when Dean slipped two fingers in her, keeping his mouth focused on her clit. He found her G-spot pretty quickly, and began to rub the area back and forth.

Leah felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach, threatening to erupt from her like lava from a volcano.

"Oh god, don't stop!"

He pulled his fingers out of her and replaced them with his tongue, while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Leah's eyes rolled back in her head, her breath caught in her throat as her orgasm engulfed her like a fire, consuming her body and wringing a scream from her.

Dean pulled back just in time for Leah's legs to collapse, her back sliding down the wall, body trembling, mouth gasping in ecstasy.

Still kneeling, Dean kissed her passionately while holding her shaking figure tightly to his body.

When she'd calmed down and caught her breath, Leah used her shoulder to push him back a bit. "Those. Off. Now." She eyed his boxers. He smiled slightly and stood up, slipping his thumbs in the waistband and sliding them down.

Leah gasped at the size of his erection. At least nine inches long, very thick, and hard as steel. She was suddenly very nervous. But the renewed desire in her pussy trumped that.

Her hands still bound behind her back, she leaned forward and took the head of his stiff cock in her mouth and teased him with her tongue.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. Bit by bit, Leah took more of him in her mouth until she couldn't take any more. Dean placed his hands on the back of her head and guided her, gently pushing more of his dick in, fucking her mouth. She gazed up at him, locking her green eyes on his blue ones, and felt a wave of desire rush over her.

With enthusiasm, she deep-throated every inch of his dick, occasionally moaning softly at the painfully sweet twinges of want in her pussy. __

Dean moaned. He could feel his orgasm nearing. He pulled his cock out of Leah's mouth and stepped back. She looked confused, to which he responded, "I don't want to finish like this."

Kneeling down, he reached behind her and unwrapped his belt from her wrists. "Where's the bedroom?" he asked.

She licked her lips, reveling at the taste of him. "Behind you," she answered, motioning. He picked her up from the floor and carried her quickly to the bedroom. _  
_ _  
_"Any passing roommates or exes we need to worry about?" Dean asked as he lay Leah down on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Mmm no, I live alone…" her voice was a husky, lust-filled whisper as she anticipated what would happen next.

He nodded, leaning down to kiss her. When he pulled away, he asked, "Baby, are you ready?"

Leah nodded, bringing her hand up to the back of his neck. She gasped as he slowly began to enter her.

She'd never been with a man this big before; she winced at the slight discomfort. Dean noticed. "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

Leah shook her head. "Just… give me a minute."

"Take your time, love. We have all night."  
 _  
_After a few minutes, Leah nodded. "Be gentle."

Dean slowly pulled his cock almost all the way out, then gently, almost lovingly it seemed, pushed back in, eliciting a moan from both of them.

Leah was on the verge of losing coherent thought. She still felt a small twinge of pain, but one laced with pleasure.

"Oh god! Faster!"

Dean smirked. "I thought you wanted gentle?"

Leah grabbed his arm fiercely. "Fuck what I said! I will shove my foot up your sexy ass."

He laughed. "Kinky!" Caught on her words, he obeyed, draping her legs over his shoulders and thrusting into her with harder, faster strokes.

Leah went to wrap her arms around him, but he grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head.

"Oh my god Dean! Oh god yes!"

Beads of perspiration ran down their bodies. "Damn, you're so fucking tight," Dean groaned lustfully.

They moved rhythmically, making love to music that wasn't playing. Every thrust made Leah scream. Dean couldn't remember how his voice worked; he was too far gone to think straight.

Drenched in sweat, Dean managed to whisper hoarsely, "I… I'm gonna… oh god…"

Leah leaned her head up and caught his lips in a shaky kiss. "Me too…" she whispered. "Oh god… I'm so close…" She kissed his neck softly.

He came with a shout, releasing his seed deep inside her. Her own climax followed, her muscles spasming around his cock, milking every last drop from him.

Leah saw stars in front of her eyes, her legs cramping from the intensity of her climax.

Dean collapsed on the bed beside her. "Can I stay here tonight?" he asked breathlessly.

Still trembling, her body sore, she replied with, "Of course. Why?"

He grinned. "Because I can't feel my legs."

Giggling madly, Leah kissed him with what little energy she had left. She couldn't believe she didn't even know this man five hours ago, and here he'd just given her the two most mind-blowing climaxes of her life.

Suddenly, his smile dropped as he made a realization. "We forgot a condom."

"No worries; I'm on birth control."

Dean sighed with relief and pulled Leah closer to him. Sore, satisfied, and spent, they both quickly fell into a sound, peaceful sleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had originally written the first chapter as a one-shot story, but I have been getting so many requests for more, that I decided to make it a multi-chapter story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **CHAPTER TWO** __

 _Two Weeks Later_

Leah did not know which part of the night's events she found sexier. Was it the silk scarves binding her wrists and ankles to the bed? Or was it the soft crimson colored blindfold around her head, blocking her vision? The answer was neither; the fact that Dean was the reason she lay on her bed; tied down, blindfolded, and naked; vulnerable to anything and everything… that was the sexiest part.

She jumped as something cold and wet landed on her chest. Her body tingled as Dean slid what she assumed to be a piece of ice over her naked skin; circling her nipples, one at a time, hardening them to his satisfaction.

She moaned as the cold wetness was replaced by the feeling of Dean's mouth, licking up the water and heating her body to its core. She squirmed under him, longing for more.

"Open your mouth," he said gently. Leah obeyed, parting her lips, and he slowly poured a small bit of a fruity, sweet-tasting liquid in her mouth. She closed her lips and swished the liquid around with her tongue before swallowing. A smile crossed her lips as she recognized her favorite wine.

 _He remembered!_ she thought. Leah was impressed; Dean had learned more about her in the two weeks they'd been dating than Stephen had in the entire six months of their relationship. Not that she didn't understand; learning was difficult for someone who constantly thought with the wrong head.

She really enjoyed being with Dean. Not just for the sex – which was amazing every time – but also for his company. The way he could make her laugh about absolutely nothing significant. His gentle, caring nature; his scruffy, bad-boy appearance; the way they could talk for hours about everything, nothing, and all the in-between.

Leah sighed. She could see things getting serious with him. She could see being with him long-term.

Dean brought her back to Earth by capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth as his hands softly caressed her body.

When he broke the kiss he whispered, "Now that's not fair. You didn't save me any wine." He sat back, straddling Leah. "I like _Moscato_ too. Oh well."

He tipped the bottle of wine and Leah yelped in pleasure, startled, as wine splashed on her breasts and stomach.

"I like it better like this," he said, and dipped his head down to lick the wine from her body.

Leah squirmed and wriggled in ecstasy, moaning as his tongue glided over her skin, sucking the drops of wine from her chest. Dean eyed a rivulet of Moscato between her breasts, running down to her navel. He kissed and licked his way down, enjoying the taste of wine mixed with the irresistible taste of her.

He ran his silky tongue over the small gem piercing her navel, then continued his trip south until he reached the narrow strip of dark, curly hair.

Leah's breathing grew labored as she eagerly anticipated what was next. Dean kissed her pussy, slowly tracing his tongue along her outer lips.

She moaned, struggling against the restraints. Dean grasped her hips to hold her in place as he circled her clit with his tongue before moving lower and sliding that magnificent, wet muscle into her opening.

Leah screamed. Or did she gasp? She wasn't sure. Her mind refused to work correctly; pleasure outweighed coherent thought, and lust clouded her certainty.

Dean rubbed her clit with his right thumb, while his left hand kept a firm but loving hold on her hip and he thrust his tongue into her over and over; fucking her with his mouth.

Leah arched her body, her calf muscles cramping as her climax surfaced. "Dean…please don't stop! Oh God, I'm coming!"

Dean paused for a moment to look up at her. "Let go, baby," he whispered, letting his tongue delve back into her pussy.

Leah screamed as her climax engulfed her body like a wildfire, shutting her mind down of any conscious thought. "MMMM! AAAGH! OHGODOHGODOHGOD…"

She saw stars exploding in the darkness of the blindfold; the pleasure was so intensely electrifying it scared her a little.

Dean moved back and watched Leah finish riding out her orgasm, beads of perspiration running down her face.

He lay down beside her and softly kissed her forehead before removing the blindfold and restoring her vision.

Then he went to work untying her wrists and ankles from the bed frame.

Leah opened her mouth to speak. "Dean… please…"

Dean smiled. "What is it?"

Still struggling to catch her breath, she said, "Please… make love to me. I need you."

Leah leaned over and pressed her lips to his, in a kiss that seemed to slow time itself. With Dean's help, she straddled his hips and reached behind her to grab his cock.

Locking her eyes on his, she guided him to her slick opening and raised her body off the bed. They both moaned as she lowered herself, slowly taking in every inch of him.

 _Up and down…_ slow and steady she moved, biting her lip in pleasure as she rode his hard dick.

Dean reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, his breathing heavy. "Oh my God, Leah… just like that." She leaned down and kissed his neck, continuing to ride him.

 _Up and down…_ Leah quickened her pace, feeling the familiar urgency of an orgasm building inside her.

Dean moaned, thrusting his hips in time with her. "God Leah, I'm so close…"

"Me too, baby…"

Throwing her head back, Leah felt her climax reaching its breaking point. _Sweet release._

"Oh God Dean!"

Dean closed his eyes as his climax erupted, spilling into Leah and sweeping his body like a wildfire.

Leah trembled furiously, her body shaking to the core as her climax taking hold of her mind and body. As they rode out the pleasure to its fullest, she leaned down and captured his mouth in a shaky yet heated kiss.

Meeting her passion, Dean kissed her back, the two of them moaning into each other's mouths as they rode the waves of their orgasms.

Finally breaking the kiss, Leah raised her body, slid her pussy off of his cock, and dropped down beside Dean on the bed, panting heavily. Gazing into his clear blue eyes, she said, "That was amazing!"

Dean chuckled as he pulled the covers over their naked bodies. "No, YOU are amazing! Why you stayed with that cheating asshole for six months, I'll never understand."

Leah sighed. "He was very charming."

"More like manipulative."

"Yeah, I suppose. But to be fair, he has a defect that impairs his thinking."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, he was born without the ability to use the head with a brain in it. Always thinking with his dick."

Dean laughed. "That makes sense. I have several friends who suffer from that disability."

"Oh yeah? What about you? Have you ever thought with your dick?"

Dean smiled at Leah. "Sometimes. When I'm in the presence of a beautiful, amazing, intelligent woman."

Leah blushed and dropped her gaze.

"I'm serious! You are beautiful, amazing, intelligent, and so much more. Stephen didn't deserve you."

Leah smiled to herself. As she drifted off to sleep with her head on Dean's chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her figure, she silently thanked god, or whatever it was that had brought this man to her.

She was falling for him.

Hard.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
